Phantom Booster
by Phanfan925
Summary: Danny goes through a portal in the ghost zone into the DB world, he is changed into a Dragon and meets Artha...
1. Chapter 1

**I wouldn't reccomend reading this unless you have seen at least some of the Danny Phantom and Dragon booster episodes.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Danny was flying through the ghost zone at one hundred and twenty five miles per hour (he broke his record). His spectral tail was weaving back and forth as he dodged the many purple doors that each lead to a ghost's lair or another dimension. Breathing heavily, he chanced a glance behind him and saw that the Fright Night was gaining on him.<p>

Panicking at the sight of the purple flaming knight of Halloween, Danny put on another burst of speed, but he was slowly running out of energy.

A wide open purple door with a golden portal in it suddenly blocked his path, his only chance of escape...

Taking a deep breath he zoomed through the open door and straight into the strange portal.

Now he was tumbling through a world of blinding golden light... but other colours soon joined the party: Green, Brown, Purple, Black, Red, Blue, White, Orange, Brown and Gray.

The swirling lights began to race around him, and Danny felt like he was being electrocuted.

Danny screamed out in agony as the lights zoomed faster and faster and his body crackled with electricity, and then everything went black...

* * *

><p>When Danny awoke, searing pain in his muscles welcomed him.<p>

Memories began to flood Danny's mind and he remembered that he had gone through a portal filled with bright light and electricity...

Groaning in pain he slid open his heavy eye lids and observed his surroundings: He was in a very strange type of city... glowing signs with strange letters were across the city, Danny guessed that these were some kind advertisments. Danny was laying on a dark green street, and a few coloured giant reptiles were running across the street at fast speeds, and with a second glance Danny realized that people were_ riding_ the reptiles.

Danny slowly and painfully got to his feet and then realized two very strange things: First of all, that all the sudden he felt... _powerful,_ He felt like his muscles were strong enough to let him run for hours and hours without stopping. Second, he realized that he was standing on all fours for some reason...

Looking at his feet, he saw black and white claws. Danny let out a yelp and fell backwards onto his butt in suprise.

_I have... _claws_? _he thought.

Standing up again, he looked around for some sort of mirror so he could see his reflection. Spotting a window in a shop displaying some odd looking gagdets (gear), he walked over to it.

Staring back at him in the window was a giant black reptile with white stripes across it's body and glowing green eyes. **(He looks like beau except he was WHITE stripes instead of gold.)**

_That can't be... me!_

Danny blinked his eyes once and the giant lizard did the same. Next he shook his head and the reptile copied him flawlessly yet again. There was no denying it... Danny was a giant lizard.

Suddenly Danny saw the reflection of another reptile behind him with a black rider on it's back slowly creep up on him.

Danny turned his head and saw the dark skinned man point something green on his arm at him before a green circular object burst out of it and latched itself onto Danny's chest. Three thin glowing green ropes sprung out of the green object on Danny's chest and attached themselves to the wall behind Danny, keeping him in place. **(That is green trapping gear).**

_WHAT THE HECK! _thought Danny.

The black man on the dark reptile grinned triumphantly.

"Gotcha..." he murmured under his breath.

* * *

><p>Cain was riding his black dragon Coershun through the streets of Mid City, when he saw something that made him pull Coershun to a screeching stop.<p>

He could not believe his eyes! The Black and Gold Dragon of Legend was looking into a window of a racing gear store_, without _it's rider!

_If I could capture him, Moordryd would be so pleased!_

Cain was so excited he thought he might laugh with happiness but all that excitment was suddenly blown away when he realized that this dragon was _not _the Gold Dragon, this dragon had a _white _and black design on it's skin instead of black and _gold._

Dissapointment replaced Cain's giddyness, he had been _sooo_ hoping that this dragon might be the Dragon of Legend.

_Well maybe I can catch this dragon anyways... he dosen't seem to have a rider and he sure _looks _like the Black and Gold Dragon. _Cain thought silently in his head.

Making his decision, Cain got Coershun to creep up on the black and white dragon as silently as possible from behind.

The black and white male dragon must have seen their reflection, because he turned around and looked at them intently with strange glowing green eyes.

Cain raised his left arm with the green trapping gear on it and pointed it at the dragon's chest. With a _ping _the gear shot itself out of the band on Cain's arm and trapped the dragon against the walls of the store.

"Gotcha..." murmured Cain in silent victory.

* * *

><p><strong>More to come soon! Sorry, it's hard to describe the Dragon Booster World... but I tried my best!<strong>

**Also, Danny's anger problems ch. 6 is almost done! **

**To see a picture of Danny as a "reptile", go to my page and click a purple link (refresh it if the pic dosn't load)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Danny's POV**

* * *

><p>I struggled hard against the strange glowing green rope that held me up against the wall, but I was unable to break free.<p>

_"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!" _I yelled, but instead it came out as an angry roar.

By this point of time, I was _**seriously **_confused, I had just been transported to another dimension, been transformed into a giant lizard, and I had been trapped by a strange dark skinned man with a black eye tatoo on his head. **(Cain)**

"_It is pointless to resisssst_..." hissed the dark coloured reptile. **(Coershun)**

Though I hated to admit it, the crazy giant lizard was right, it seemed almost impossible that I would be able to break free of this strange green contraption.

I was just about ready to give up my efforts, when suddenly I heard a very loud and powerful roar. The man who had caught me also heard the roar as well, and he looked absolutely terrified.

Lifting up my reptilian head I saw a majestic black and gold **(Beau) **reptile standing proudly on top of a building with someone riding in the saddle-like-device on it's neck. The handsome reptile's rider was wearing a strange type of gold and blue armor with a visor sheilding his eyes and he was holding an odd green staff-like a sword.

The dark skinned man looked up fearfully and gasped as he saw the two beings above him on a building.

With another loud and threatening roar, the golden designed reptile leaped off the building and landed in between me and my captor, as if he was protecting me and guarding me.

"Well what do we have here?" said the rider in an arrogant and mocking tone that reminded me of the many times I had taunted my enemies with my witty banter.

Gulping deeply, the black man turned his (dragon) reptile around and fled.

"Cowards... always stealing dragons, but they almost never stick around for a fight..." murmured my savior under his breath.

Now that my captor was gone, I began to struggle against my bonds yet again, desperately trying to get free.

The ridercheard my struggling, and turned his reptile-creature around so he could look at me properly.

"He looks just like you Beau..." I heard him whisper to the black and gold reptile he was riding, and the reptile nodded in agreement.

I was becoming very exhausted from trying to break free from this green contraption that was holding me back against the wall, when it suddenly hit me... _I had ghost powers! _

_Will my powers work in this form? _I silently asked myslef. _Well, I'll never know if I don't try... _I answered my own question.

Concentrating hard, I searched for my cold core as my eyes turned an icy blue, then the glowing green cables that held me against the wall suddenly become coated in ice and they broke easily.

I was FREE!

The rider and his reptile who had saved me looked very suprised, their mouths were agape and they didn't make a sound for a few minutes.

Finally, they regained their composure and I heard the rider mutter something under his breath that sounded like "Gotta ask dad..."


	3. Chapter 3

Running through the streets of Midcity were two handsome male dragons.

One of the dragons was a light black colour with beautiful golden markings running across it's body and black and gold fins on the back of it's legs and tail and also under it's chin. The dragon had wise, golden eyes that seemed to see into your very soul, and the hero know as the 'Dragon Booster' sat in the dragon's saddle.

The second dragon had the same shape and form as the first dragon, except this dragon was a darker black colour and it had white markings instead of gold markings, also there were no fins to be seen on the second dragon. The black and white dragon had eerie green eyes that glowed brightly in dark, and the dragon was riderless.

While the black and gold dragon looked confident and proud, the black and white dragon seemed to be nervous and unsure of itself.

As the dragons bounded and galloped towards Penn Stables, they didn't notice the dark figure watching them from the shadows...

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>After the man in the strange gold armor had saved me from the dark skinned man, he had gestured for me to follow him, and since I was in an unfamiliar place with no idea where I was, I really didn't have much choice but to follow him.<p>

At first it was really akward running on all fours, but after a while, I starting to enjoy it. The feeling of loping and bounding at nearly two-hundred miles per hour was amazing! Ever time I came a gap in the road, I would instinctively tense my muscles and spring right over the gap! As adrenaline was pumped through my blood, I started to go even FASTER! Also, my new powerful muscles were perfect for running fast and jumping long distances, so it hardly took any effort at all to run. Of course, I'd pick flying over running any day, but I didn't yet have an idea If I could fly in this form, and I wasn't about to test my flying ability now...

Finally, after a few more minutes, we reached our mystery destination.

The man pulled his reptile to a stop outside a strange type of stable. There were many large stalls with designed windows on the doors, and a glowing sign was lying on it's side on the ground with a hole straight through it. The sign had a picture of a bald man on it with strange characters (writing) underneath the man.

I skidded to a halt next to my rescuer and looked around nervously.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of golden light from my right and when I turned to look the man in the golden armor and the black and gold reptile had disapeared, in their place stood a red and blue reptile with a black haired teenager for it's rider.

The teenager saw my staring and smiled at me reasuringly.

"It's all right boy, I'm Artha and this is Beau," the teen said gesturing to the reptile he was riding. "We won't hurt you, I just want to show you to my father," the teen told me in a calm soothing voice.

Without even realizing it, I seemed to calm down and trust this 'Artha' person as he talked to me. I know this sounds crazy, but he kinda reminds me of myself.

The reptile called 'Beau' began to walk towards one of the stalls and I wasn't far behind. Once Beau was inside the stall he lifted a hook with his nose and immediately gold light filled the stall as a door appeared out of the wall.

_Wow_ was all I thought as I followed Artha and Beau through the door.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, this chapter wasn't the most exciting or long chapter, but as some of you might have guessed after reading this, Artha is kind of 'training' Danny, but heres a hint: Artha will NOT be Danny's true rider, that information will come later. Another hint is that Danny's rider will be from the DP world.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Kitt's POV**

* * *

><p>Lance, Parmon and I, were all sitting crosslegged in a circle, in the middle of the circle stood Connor Penn, who was telling us a VERRRRY boring and looooong story about his training to become a Dragon Priest. Don't get me wrong, the story had been interesting at first, but we had been waiting for Artha to return for an hour now, and I was getting bored.<p>

Suddenly, the green glass elevator opened and Parm, Lance, Connor and I watched as Beau walked out in his red and blue disguise with Artha. Suddenly, I saw ANOTHER dragon walk out of the elevator! And this dragon looked almost exactly like Beau. He was a handsome creature, with beautiful white markings flowing across it's body and strange glowing green eyes. We all watched in amazement as Beau walked over to us (with Artha in the saddle) and the black and white dragon cautiously followed.

"Artha... what is the meaning of this?" asked Connor in shock.

"Is he a star class like Beau?" asked Lance with awe in his voice.

Artha just shrugged.

"I don't know, but Cain had trapped him with green trapping gear, and when we scared Cain off, the dragon somehow... _froze_ the cables!"

"Impossible..." breathed Connor while Parmon shook his head.

"A dragon is physically unable to generate ice or freeze objects, it would take-"

"Shut up proffesor," I interupted, not wanting to have to listen to another one of his techincal speeches.

I tentatively stood up and reached out my gloved hand to touch the dragon on his head, but the dragon took a step back and growled softly, his green eyes suddenly began to glow a light blue.

"Kitt! Back off!" said Artha. "His eyes glowed blue when he froze the cables!"

I took Artha's advice and slowly stepped back, when I noticed that the ground around the dragon was coated in solid ice. Connor, Parm, and Lance had noticed the ice too because they all gasped in unison.

The dragon began to calm down again and I watched in amazement as the ice dissapeared and his blue eyes returned to their normal green colour.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know, a short chappie, but I PROMISE I'll update soon this time!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Danny's POV**

* * *

><p>I tentatively followed the black haired boy called 'Artha' and his 'dragon' 'Beau' out of the elevator and into a strange, dark, cavern. Mysterious crumbling stone statues of men in strange ancient looking outfits <strong>(Dragon Priests)<strong> were lined along each side of the cavern, and as I walked past the old statues, they began to glow a dim gold colour. As I walked, I noticed a small group of people sitting in the middle of the cavern.

A man in who appeared to be in his forties stood in the center of a small circle of kids. The was reasonably handsome, even though he was completely bald except for his bushy red eyebrows. The man had wise but kind blue-gray eyes that made me feel safe and immediately comforted. With a start, I realized that this man's picture had been on the fallen and destroyed sign on the ground outside of the stables. **(Connor Penn)**

Sitting on the ground in next to the man, was a small boy with long red hair, freckles, and curious blue-gray eyes that seemed to be similar to the bald man's eyes. The boy looked to be around ten-eleven years old. The boy wore a green t-shirt with metal bracers on his arm and gray sleeveless gloves on each of his hands. **(Lance Penn)**

A pretty girl with electric blue and pink hair done in a high ponytail (which reminded me of how Sam did her hair, the thought made me very depressed...) also sat on the ground. Her eyes were emerald green, and she wore a strange yellow, green, and pink outfit with a green glove on her right hand and a pink glove on her left. I was guessing that she was either fifteen, or sixteen. **(Kitt Wann)**

Lastly, I saw a tall teen guy with brown skin, light brown eyes, and tall red-brown hair that stood up straight on his head and a small beard on his chin. The teen looked like he was at least sixteen years of age, although he was most likely seventeen from his appearance. **(Parmon Sean)**

The humans watched curiously and with awe as I walked towards them and stopped a few feet away from the sitting girl with the blue hair.

"Artha... what is the meaning of this?" asked the bald man with suprise.

"Is he a star class like Beau?" asked the red-haired boy with curiousity and excitement in his eyes. I assumed that the boy was reffering to me when he had said that, but I had no clue what a _'Star Class'_ was...

Artha shrugged his shoulders from on top of the red and blue reptile 'Beau'.

"I don't know, but Cain had trapped him with green trapping gear, and when we scared Cain off, the dragon somehow... _froze_ the cables!" said Artha waving his arms around, I realized that the man who had captured me was the so called 'Cain' that Artha was talking about, and that Artha must have been the my mysterious rescuer in the gold and dark blue suit/armor.

"Impossible..." whispered the bald man.

The tall teen with the dark olive-brown skin shook his head, "A dragon is physically unable to generate ice or freeze objects, it would take-"

"-Shut up Proffesor," interupted the blue-haired girl with out taking her eyes off me.

The blue-haired girl stood up next to me and slowly reached out her hand to touch me on my head. Without thinking about it, I let out a warning growl and took a step back, also instincitvely triggering my cryokinesis. I was NOT about to let some random stranger touch me! I felt the ghostly chill in my core expand and I saw the ground freeze solid in a layer of blue-white ice.

"Kitt! Back off!" I heard Artha yell, and I watched as the girl called 'Kitt' took a step back with fear.

The tall teen, the bald man, and the young boy all gasped at nearly the same time, while Artha just had a smug look on his face that clearly said: '_I **told** y__ou so!'_

When I had calmed down again, I allowed the ice on the floor to retract back into my core.

The bald man stared at me for a few seconds before taking a small step in my direction.

"It can't be..." he whispered to himself.

"What is it Dad?" asked Artha.

"...it's him... it must be! The Phantom Dragon!" exlaimed the bald man while lifting a shaky finger to point at me.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFIE! This chapter is dedicated to 'editor1' and her boyfriend, a new chapter is on it's way soon!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! the more reviews I get, the quicker I will update! :)**


End file.
